Fall Token Game
The Fall Token Game is a gacha game that spans from September to November, during the fall season. One can get many seasonal items from this game in exchange for a Goat Token. The fall season is managed by the Haunted Portrait. The fall token game was the first token game createdhttp://www.goatlings.com/forums/view_topic/9659. 2014 HA Buddy Black Top.gif|Black Top White Shirt.gif|White Shirt Zombie Base.gif|Zombie Base Zombie Face.gif|Zombie Face Zombie Face 2.gif|Zombie Face 2 Zombie Hair.gif|Zombie Hair Zombie Hair 2.gif|Zombie Hair 2 Slime Hair.gif|Slime Hair Slime Hair 2.gif|Slime Hair 2 Cat Tail.gif|Cat Tail Spike Tail.gif|Spike Tail Spike Tail 2.gif|Spike Tail 2 Jester Hat.gif|Jester Hat Jester Top.gif|Jester Top Spook Eyes.gif|Spooky Eyes Spook Hair.gif|Spooky Hair Witch Cape.gif|Charm Cape Witch Hair.gif|Charm Hair Witch Hat.gif|Charm Hat DN Icons Skull Icon.gif|Skull Icon|link=Display Name Icons (Item) Owl Icon.gif|Owl Icon|link=Display Name Icons (Item) Candy Icon.gif|Candy Icon|link=Display Name Icons (Item) Candy Corn Icon.gif|Candy Corn Icon|link=Display Name Icons (Item) Battle Items Witches Brew.gif|Witches Brew Soul Potion.gif|Soul Potion Skull Water.gif|Skull Water Skull Stick.gif|Skull Stick Skull Drink.gif|Skull Drink Pumpkin Slingshot.gif|Pumpkin Slingshot Pumpkin Shield.gif|Pumpkin Shield Glowing Drink.gif|Glowing Drink Eye Of Newt.gif|Eye of Newt Death Potion.gif|Death Potion Books, Food, and Toys Beast Book.gif|Beast Book Book Of Shadows.gif|Book Of Shadows Monster Book.gif|Monster Book Bat Plush.gif|Bat Plush Eye Plush.gif|Eye Plush Ghost Plush.gif|Ghost Plush Cat Swirl.gif|Cat Swirl Pumpkin Swirl.gif|Pumpkin Swirl Skull Swirl.gif|Skull Swirl Skull Corn.gif|Skull Popcorn Eye Jelly.gif|Eye Jelly ADs CharmlingAD.gif|Charmling AD|link=Charmling BatlingAD.gif|Batling AD|link=Batling Collectibles item_129.gif|Empty Box|link=Empty Box Haunted Portrait.gif|Haunted Portrait Cracked Plate.gif|Cracked Plate Nothing.gif|Nothing Pumpkin Badge.gif|Pumpkin Badge|link=Collections Slime Box.gif|Slime Box Tentacle.gif|Tentacle Toxic Slime.gif|Toxic Slime Soap.gif|Soap 2015 HA Buddy Maple Leaf Veil.gif|Maple Leaf Veil Pumpkin Hat.gif|Pumpkin Hat Fin Ears.gif|Fin Ears Monster Mouth.gif|Monster Mouth Cat Face.gif|Cat Face Black Kitty Ears.gif|Black Kitty Ears Black Kitty Paws.gif|Black Kitty Paws White Kitty Ears.gif|White Kitty Ears White Kitty Paws.gif|White Kitty Paws Eye Shirt.gif|Eye Shirt Green Spook Eyes.gif|Green Spooky Eyes Red Spook Eyes.gif|Red Spooky Eyes Glad Spook Face.gif|Glad Spooky Face Maple Witch Cloak.gif|Maple Witch Cloak Maple Witch Earrings.gif|Maple Witch Earrings Maple Witch Hat.gif|Maple Witch Hat Maple Witch Staff.gif|Maple Witch Staff DN Icons Full Moon Icon.gif|Full Moon Icon|link=Display Name Icons (Item) Raven Icon.gif|Raven Icon|link=Display Name Icons (Item) ADs Black Veil AD.gif|Black Veil AD|link=Black Veil Autumnling AD.gif|Autumnling AD|link=Autumnling 2016 HA Buddy Body Wraps.gif|Body Wraps Head Wraps.gif|Head Wraps Monster Eyes.gif|Monster Eyes Skel Costume.gif|Skel Costume Eye Dress.gif|Eye Dress Cauldron Veil.gif|Cauldron Veil Alien Sweater.gif|Alien Sweater Ghost Sweater.gif|Ghost Sweater Candy Accessories.gif|Candy Accessories Skel Face Paint.gif|Skel Face Paint Branch Veil.gif|Branch Veil Ghost Costume.gif|Ghost Costume Witch House BG.gif|Witch House BG Witch Cloak.gif|Witch Cloak Veiled Hat.gif|Veiled Hat DN Icons Alien Icon.gif|Alien Icon Planchette Icon.gif|Planchette Icon Books, Food, and Toys Spirit Board.gif|Spirit Board ADs Bog Witch AD.gif|Bog Witch AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Bog_Witch Kyuubi AD.gif|Kyuubi AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Kyuubi_AD 2017 HA Buddy BrownWitchHat.gif|Brown Witch Hat PurpleWitchHat.gif|Purple Witch Hat RedWitchHat.gif|Red Witch Hat WhiteWitchHat.gif|White Witch Hat Candelabra.gif|Candelabra BlackCatFriend.gif|Black Cat Friend WhiteCatFriend.gif|White Cat Friend OrangeCatFriend.gif|Orange Cat Friend SwampWitchCloak.gif|Swamp Witch Cloak SwampWitchHair.gif|Swamp Witch Hair SwampWitchLantern.gif|Swamp Witch Lantern SwampWitchFace.gif|Swamp Witch Face BlackPlagueMask.gif|Black Plague Mask TealPlagueMask.gif|Teal Plague Mask YellowPlagueMask.gif|Yellow Plague Mask PlagueDoctorHat.gif|Plague Doctor Hat MouseFriends.gif|Mouse Friends FangFrown.gif|Fang Frown FangLaugh.gif|Fang Laugh FangSmile.gif|Fang Smile PumpkinMask.gif|Pumpkin Mask PumpkinTop.gif|Pumpkin Top PumpkinVeil.gif|Pumpkin Veil BluePhantomFace.gif|Blue Phantom Face GrayPhantomFace.gif|Gray Phantom Face PurplePhantomFace.gif|Purple Phantom Face RedPhantomFace.gif|Red Phantom Face OrangePhantomFace.gif|Orange Phantom Face PhantomBG.gif|Phantom BG GoatlingGuardians.gif|Goatling Guardians PastelSweater.gif|Pastel Sweater DN Icons CauldronIcon.gif|Cauldron Icon WitchBroomIcon.gif|Witch Broom Icon NightSkyIcon.gif|Night Sky Icon PSLIcon2.gif|PSL Icon Battle Items Books, Food, and Toys MushroomSoup.gif|Mushroom Soup SourlingCandy.gif|Sourling Candy ADs JackyLanternAD.gif|Jacky Lantern AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Jacky_Lantern_AD PlagueDoctorAD.gif|Plague Doctor AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Plague_Doctor_AD SourlingAD.gif|Sourling AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Sourling_AD SwampWitchAD.gif|Swamp Witch AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Swamp_Witch_AD Collectibles LeafJar.gif|Leaf Jar BatLeaf.gif|Bat Leaf WebLeaf.gif|Web Leaf SkullLeaf.gif|Skull Leaf OwlLeaf.gif|Owl Leaf MiniGourds.gif|Mini Gourds SkullCandle.gif|Skull Candle PumpkinSpiceCandle.gif|Autumn Spice Candle 2018 HA Buddy NightshadeTop.gif|Nightshade Top NightshadeEyes.gif|Nightshade Eyes NightshadeBottles.gif|Nightshade Bottles NightshadeBooks.gif|Nightshade Books NightshadeHair.gif|Nightshade Hair NightshadeHat.gif|Nightshade Hat DriedAutumnRoseTop.gif|Dried Autumn Rose Top DriedAutumnRoseHair.gif|Dried Autumn Rose Hair DriedAutumnRoseFace.gif|Dried Autumn Rose Face DriedAutumnRoseCrown.gif|Dried Autumn Rose Crown HarvestTool.gif|Harvest Tool HarvestScarf.gif|Harvest Scarf HarvestMouth.gif|Harvest Mouth HarvestHat.gif|Harvest Hat HarvestCrops.gif|Harvest Crops DN Icons SourCandyIcon.gif|Sour Candy Icon BlackCatIcon.gif|Black Cat Icon Books, Food, and Toys PlanchetteBook.gif|Planchette Book MapleTeacup.gif|Maple Teacup AcornJar.gif|Acorn Jar PumpkinCake.gif|Pumpkin Cake StrangeCakeSlice.gif|Strange Cake Slice ADs HarvestAD.gif|Harvest AD DriedAutumnRoseAD.gif|Dried Autumn Rose AD NightshadeAD.gif|Nightshade AD 2019 HA Buddy HarvestMoonFace.gif|Harvest Moon Face HarvestMoonHair.gif|Harvest Moon Hair HarvestMoonScarf.gif|Harvest Moon Scarf HarvestMoonScythe.gif|Harvest Moon Scythe HarvestMoonBG.gif|Harvest Moon BG FallFaunaEyes.gif|Fall Fauna Eyes FallFaunaHair.gif|Fall Fauna Hair FallFaunaCloak.gif|Fall Fauna Cloak FallFaunaBow.gif|Fall Fauna Bow FallFaunaHairpin.gif|Fall Fauna Hairpin FallFaunaMice.gif|Fall Fauna Mice FloraunaHat.gif|Florauna Hat DN Icons PineconeIcon.gif|Pinecone Icon ToadstoolIcon.gif|Toadstool Icon SkullCandleIcon.gif|Skull Candle Icon Battle Items PumppupBP.gif|Pumppup BP PumpkinKidBP.gif|Pumpkin Kid BP MustachePumpkinBP.gif|Mustache Pumpkin BP MapleTreantBP.gif|Maple Treant BP PumpkinGoatBP.gif|Pumpkin Goat BP AbandonedPotion.gif|Abandoned Potion Books, Food, and Toys AcornCookie.gif|Acorn Cookie AppleSauce.gif|Apple Sauce BoneAppleTea.gif|Bone Apple Tea GhostToast.gif|Ghost Toast MushroomCookie.gif|Mushroom Cookie PumpkinLatte.gif|Pumpkin Latte PumpkinPieCookie.gif|Pumpkin Pie Cookie PumpkinSoup.gif|Pumpkin Soup MyLovelyFallHorse.gif|My Lovely Fall Horse ADs HarvestMoonAD.gif|Harvest Moon AD|link=Harvest Moon AD FallFaunaAD.gif|Fall Fauna AD|link=Fall Fauna AD FloraunaAD.gif|Florauna AD|link=Florauna AD Collectibles Compass.gif|Compass Category:Token Game Category:Fall Category:Goat Token Category:Arcade